


Don't You Cry

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Comforting Dean, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Wincest was a thing when Sam told Dean he and Ruby had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9 episode 9 I Know What You Did Last Summer

"Are you mad?"

Dean glanced at Sam, who was looking at Dean with sad, guilty eyes. He shrugged and wen back to studying the carpet.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Dean sighed and pressed the heals of his hands to his eyes. "It... It hurts, man. 'Course it does. I mean, you slept with someone else, and that someone else was a _demon-_ "

"I'm sorry." The words were quiet and soft , and Dean looked up to see Sam refusing to look at him. His heart broke as his little brother started to hiccup and sniffle.

"Oh, Sammy..." Dean stood from his bed and walked to Sam's, sitting next to him and wrapping him in his arms. Sam leaned into him.

"I'm so, so sorry Dean. I was just so alone, and-"

"I understand, Sammy. I know you were alone, and you were weak. Don't cry."

Sam gasped and hugged Dean tighter. "I can't- I can't stop crying."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and rocked them back and forth.

"Don't cry Sammy. Don't you cry." 


End file.
